Rain
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, un corazon destrozado, una persona de la cual Milo no desea despedirse, pues presiente que nunca mas la volvera a ver..YAOI (CamusxMilo)


Rain

Santuario….el manto negro llamado noche cubre cada rincón de este extenso terreno en el cual me encuentro sentado… aquel manto estrellado donde mis ojos vuelven a perderse en la inmensidad de aquellas estrellas traviesas, que brillan sin parar, dándole mas belleza a esta noche, que más que bella, no encuentro definición alguna para decir que tan cautivado me tiene….

Y ahí, entre las miles de estrellas que brillan cual bailarinas del espacio, ahí, entre todos los pequeños astros, los cuales comienzan a desaparecer ligeramente para dar bienvenida a aquella que se alza imponente sobre todas, resaltando por la majestuosidad de su belleza….por su brillante luz, que tantas veces me arropó cuando yo, desamparado estaba siendo arropado únicamente por la vigía luz de aquel astro nocturno que con su luz trata de desaparecer el dolor de mi alma….

Que puedo decir? A pesar de que la noche es tan hermosa, y que el ambiente es tan relajante….no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo, no puedo desaparecer esas tormentas que vuelven a atacar mi corazón, mientras tu rostro vuelve a mi mente, aquel que alguna vez tuve la alegría y fortuna de conocer, y que ahora tengo la tristeza y el dolor de perder….otra vez….

Es increíble, como una simple persona puede convertirse en el aire que te mantiene vivo, en el oxígeno que tus pulmones necesitan, en la luz que tu alma necesita para evitar ennegrecerse…. para que así, esta prestigiosa parte de mí, no deje de tener esa luz que alumbra cada rincón de mi ser, esa luz que ahora lleva tu nombre marcado en mi pecho….en mi alma….y que día a día, vuelve a alumbrar mi ser entero con solo una mirada de tus hermosas órbitas, semejantes a la belleza de dos zafiros resplandecientes….

Es increíble, como cuando uno piensa que todo está bien, cuando después de tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, tantas guerras sufridas por nosotros…viene la alegría….que luego de aquel tiempo de increíble tortura, nos espera una nueva vida, llena de esperanzas para el futuro….una nueva vida, la cual aseguramos que estará llena de dicha, de alegría….de estar al lado de la persona a la que tu corazón grita al cielo su nombre….la persona que tu alma pide a gritos…. La persona a la que necesitas de su sola presencia para volver a sentirte vivo….

Y….es doloroso, saber, que la dicha viene para después, que luego del sufrimiento, solo más vendrá, pues a lo poco esta traerá más dolor del que uno ya padece….y que la dicha, tal vez, no ha sido creada para ser destinada a los caballeros de la orden de Athena, aquellos que damos nuestra vida por nuestra diosa….nuestra felicidad por la felicidad de otras personas…..son nuestros esfuerzos, nuestras guerras, nuestras lágrimas derramadas por compañeros caídos lo que trajo paz a esta Tierra….y es, esa misma tristeza por la muerte de nuestros seres amados, la causante de que el destino se haya apiadado de nosotros, y nos haya concedido una última oportunidad de vivir…de volver a abrir nuestros ojos del sueño eterno al cual nos sometieron….de salir del suplicio doloroso el cual nuestras almas sufrieron….de volver a ver a nuestra tierra, aquella que por tantas veces luchamos con ardor, con valentía….y en recompensa de nuestras obras, en recompensa de nuestra fidelidad y gran valor, se nos concedió una nueva vida….en la cual, todos gozaban de lo que el destino les había concedido: una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de experimentar, de amar, de odiar….de ser feliz.

Pero lamentablemente…..el destino no me concedió ese don, me dio la vida…más el destino, encaprichado estaba en que mi alma debía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido durante todos estos años….de que no había nacido para conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra dicha…..de que toda mi vida, a lo largo de mi pasado y futuro…. solo sería capaz de sentir sufrimiento….el cual por más que trate de buscarle felicidad….no ser feliz? Como ser feliz cuando lo que mas amas, no esta a tu ser feliz, cuando la persona que mas amas, esta a punto de irse para siempre….

Como es que llegaste a ser tan indispensable para mí? Ja, la pregunta es tonta…ya que no solo tu presencia me es indispensable para vivir….sino que, mi alma, mi corazón, mi sufrimiento eterno….todo…todo te pertenecen discretamente…y digo discretamente, porque tu no sabes, tu no tienes conocimiento sobre el gran amor que te profeso….pero, aunque no sepas quien soy, aunque no sepas que aquí, hay un pobre hombre desdichado que llora por ti… llora por un futuro que lamentablemente será inevitable…llora porque sabe que tu corazón nunca le pertenecerá….que los mismos sentimientos que yo te doy, el amor incondicional que te aclamo….que tal vez…nunca me lo correspondas…..que aun así…a pesar de que no sepas cuanto te amo…las puertas de mi alma siempre estarán abiertas para ti…para que así, cuando algún día busques refugio, y te dignes a entrar en los aposentos de mi alma, ella te recibirá con mas que alegría….por que eres la persona que ella ha estado esperando con ansias….y te recibirá….para que te quedes un largo tiempo….o tal vez….toda la vida…

Pero si así fuese, si así me correspondieres….podría por lo menos, volver a sonreír después de tanto tiempo….de que una sonrisa real vuelva a aparecer en mi rostro, el cual ya comienza a extrañar ese simple movimiento de músculos que hacia para esbozar una sonrisa….pero hasta he olvidado como sonreír……ja…..mira, mira como me tienes….yo, que fui antes un seductor, un jugador….una persona que conquistaba sin siquiera proponérmelo, y que amaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas…el hombre de sonrisa cínica, de alegría inevitable….y mira, el que ahora soy….un hombre sin esperanzas, incapaz de sonreír, incapaz de reír….incapaz de vivir sin tu presencia....

Todos te tildaban de frío y antisocial….mas yo no podía tener ese concepto de ti, cuando tu sonrisa era lo único que calentaba la frialdad que embargaba mi alma….cuando tus hermosos ojos zafiro, me llevaban a la mas dulce de las torturas….cuando fue tu voz, la que me arrullaba y me sumía en un profundo sueño, del cual no deseaba despertar….

Pero aunque no lo quiera admitir, esto no es pesadilla….tu te vas….lo se….te vas….y no puedo hacer nada…..nada….mas que estar aquí, bajo el seguro respaldo de la luna, derramando lagrimas, las cuales se sujetan a mi barbilla para evitar caer al suelo…sabes…esas lagrimas se parecen a mi….si…así como esas lagrimas se aferran con ahínco a mi piel, yo me aferro con la poca esperanza que me queda a la ilusión de que tu no te iras de aquí….que seguirás a mi lado….y de que yo, te seguiré amando en secreto….y de que tal vez….algún día me correspondas….

Pero así como las lagrimas caen ahora irremediablemente al suelo, mis esperanzas caen junto con aquellas gotas de agua, nacidas en mis turquesas….las cuales brillan por las lagrimas guardadas en ellas…mi alma aun no acepta el hecho de que tengas que irte….quiero saber…quiero que por lo menos, el cielo me de una señal….una señal de que tengo esperanzas…o de que todo….esta perdido….

Y casi como si el viento travieso que juega entre los matorrales escuchara mi plegaria, va hacia las nubes negras que se alzan sobre mí….mientras finas gotas de lluvia caen a mis cabellos….mojándolos….al igual que mi ropa, que ahora esta totalmente empapada…ya veo…con esto me doy cuenta de que todo esta perdido…que no te volveré a ver….que te iras…que te iras de aquí para nunca volver…que te iras, y que tal vez, te olvides de mi…de mi, quien llora por el simple hecho de que no podré volver a deleitarme con tu embriagadora presencia….ya todo esta perdido….ya….todo….

De repente….ya no siento las gotas de lluvia….siento como si algo me cubriera…como si alguien me cubriera…..alzo mi vista para ver un paraguas color negro, el cual detiene todas las gotas, que enfadosas aumentan su intensidad, ya que estas están tan encaprichadas en mojarme, cayendo cual esperanzas caídas….. Tan encaprichadas en mostrarme que no hay ilusión, en mostrarme que no hay esperanza….pero….de verdad no tengo esperanza? O acaso….la persona que sujeta el paraguas es mi esperanza….

Volteo mi mirada para ver a la persona que me protege de la amenazadora lluvia y….no….no puedo creerlo….ahí…estas tu….en todo tu maravilloso esplendor…dioses….hasta la lluvia te hace mas hermoso….tus largos cabellos azules, se pegan a cada lado de tu rostro…tus hermosos zafiros me miran con algo de ternura y a la misma vez tristeza en aquellas brillantes pupilas….tu piel, que ahora es reflejada por los pálidos rayos de la luna, nunca se había visto tan blanca y tersa….mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, que tu….estuvieras….aquí…a mi lado….

"Milo, la lluvia te hará mal…" – esa voz…esa melodiosa voz….esa melodiosa voz que ahora, vuelve a sumirme en un profundo y embriagador trance….mientras cierro mis ojos, para poder apreciar esos cantos de Ángeles que retumban en mis tímpanos como una deliciosa melodía….sin poder contener mi felicidad, me levanto de un golpe, para encararte….dioses….cuando fue la ultima vez que te vi? Esta mañana….fue esta mañana, en la cual me diste la terrible noticia de que te irías a Siberia para aumentar tu conocimiento en el arte del hielo…..que te irías para siempre…aquella noticia, la cual me destrozo por completo el corazón, mientras los restos cayeron al vacío….pero ahora siento como si esos restos que en el vació oscuro de mi alma están, comienzan a unirse, para formar de nuevo lo que una vez me destrozaste….mi alma….

"Camus…" - es lo único que puedo susurrar….que decirte? Que decirte para que puedas entender que acabas de revivir lo que una vez estuvo muerto en mi, con tu sola explicarte, que con una sola de tus miradas, me tienes completamente contarte, que vuelves a arrebatarme mi alma….pero esta vez lo haces de manera tan dulce y sutil…me la arrebatas con aquella dulce sonrisa que en tu rostro de alabastro aparece y que vuelve a cautivarme…. – "no…que te ibas a….ir a …Siberia??"

Mis palabras sonaban entrecortadas…debo de parecer un idiota frente tuyo….pero es que ya me tienes completamente idiotizado….no estoy conciente de nada de lo que pasa….ni siquiera fui conciente cuando tu alzaste tu blanca y delicada mano, y la colocaste en mi mejilla, mientras yo me regocijaba con el helado toque de tu mano…..que a pesar de ser helado como la lluvia, a pesar de tener contactos similares, efectos distintos causaban en mi….esta lluvia me daba desesperanza….mientras, tu mano me proporciona esperanza…y paz….

"No…" – es mi imaginación o….dioses…la lluvia debe de estar haciéndome alucinaciones…tu voz suena tan…dulce…tan…tierna…y esa forma suave en que me miras….oh dios…sabes que en estos momentos, acabas de volver a atrapar mi alma…si….siento como mi alma comienza a hundirse en aquellas pozas de aguas heladas….las cuales brillan extrañamente….pero a pesar de que desconozco la razón del brillo de tus hermosos zafiros, mi corazón se regocija al ver ese brillo, que poco a poco transforma tus helados ojos en calidos….y dulces….. – "seria un idiota si me fuera…." – de repente, siento algo que manda corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo….a la par que siento escalofríos correr por toda mi espina dorsal….el frío de la lluvia?.....no….no es el frío…es tu delicada mano, que comienza a acariciar mi mejilla tiernamente…..juro, por los dioses, que nunca volveré a dejarme tocar esta mejilla….ya que ha sido tocada por el mas bello de los Ángeles….por mi ángel….

Quise preguntarte por que serias idiota….ya que ahí tienes mas oportunidades….ser mejor caballero….incluso ser el mejor maestro de las aguas heladas….y te exprese mis pensamientos con palabras que salieron de mis labios, aun entrecortadas por la sorpresa… mientras tu solo sonreías ante mi recién dicho e inocente comentario…

"Porque amigo…" – de inmediato sentí esa placentera sensación de frío en mi otra mejilla…es tu mano que acaba de posicionarse en mi otra mejilla…. – "aquí tengo lo mas importante que podría tener…." – mis ojos te miraban con completa incredulidad y sorpresa….y así, con lo que tu me mostrabas, te tildaban de frío? De insensible? De insensible, cuando tu logras hacer que en mi corazón, estalle un remolino de sentimientos, todos dirigidos hacia ti…todos gritando tu nombre….frío, cuando tu mano comienza a perder su toque helado, y comienza a adoptar una calidez embriagante…mientras tu sonrisa, alumbra cada rincón de mi oscura alma, aquella que una vez fue encadenada a las cadenas del sufrimiento y que ahora es libre, para conocer la dicha…. Y fueron tus últimas palabras las que me dejaron sin habla… "a ti…."

….Cuanto tiempo paso? Cuantos segundos pasaron, cuantos segundos fueron en los que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna….no lo se….tampoco me interesa….no era conciente de nada en ese momento….tus palabras, habían despertado algo en mi corazón, que había sido dormido y escondido a los ojos de mi alma hace mucho tiempo ya….y solo fui conciente de lo que pasaba, cuando sentí como algo mojado y calido se pegaba a mis labios…..mi sorpresa no fue mayor, al ver como ese algo eran tus labios, que se encargaban de acariciar los míos, haciéndome probar su dulce sabor a miel….mis labios seguían inertes….estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer movimiento alguno….pero mi cuerpo, comenzó a tomar conciencia antes que mi mente, y pude sentir como mi cerebro mandaba, mediante increíblemente lentas ordenes, a mis brazos, para que estos puedan moverse finalmente y abrazar tu cuello en un dulce abrazo…….aun no lo podía creer….pero deje mis dudas atrás cuando sentí tu lengua juguetear con la mía, incitándome a participar en aquel travieso juego en el cual tu lengua me invitaba a jugar….y aceptando tu oferta de inmediato, pude sentir esa tibia calidez, la cual era producto de tu lengua explorando sin inhibiciones mi boca…

Un dulce gemido que no encontró salida, se perdió en mi garganta, al sentir como tu lengua exploraba mi boca y sus profundidades…..tu lengua exploraba desesperada cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal, como si fuera la ultima si quisieras grabar cada detalle del sabor de mi boca en tu lengua…..leves gemidos salían de mi garganta cuando sentía como tu lengua hacia un leve contacto con mis amígdalas, mientras seguías embriagándote del sabor de mi saliva…..y yo, sabes que no me resisto a eso.

Pero todo tiene un fin, y mi corazón no puede evitar sentir una terrible decepción al sentir como tu lengua sale finalmente de mi boca…pero tus labios siguen aun pegados a los míos…fijo mi mirada en tu rostro….se ve tan tranquilo….tan sereno….mientras yo, aquí…muriendo aquí con el torbellino de sentimientos que acecha mi corazón….y, necesitado de una explicación, abro mi boca para que por lo menos salgan algunas cuantas palabras coherentes de mis labios, y para que me digas la razón de tu acto que me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa….

Pero no puedo decir nada, ya que tus labios vuelven a callarme con un beso al cual, sabes bien que no puedo resistirme a probar aquel sabor de miel dulce, que ahora, impregnado en mis labios, hace que en mi rostro aparezca una sonrisa….luego de tanto tiempo….al fin, mi rostro es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa con razón….la cual es, que te tengo aquí, a mi ….y que al parecer….tu me correspondes el mismo sentimiento el cual yo te profeso…

"No preguntes nada…" – siento como tus brazos se aferran a mi espalda, en un intento de no dejarme escapar….escapar? No, yo nunca escaparía de aquí…jamás escaparía del calido encierre que tus brazos me mantienen….porque escapar de esta calidez, es escapar de la felicidad….es escapar de los brazos de un ángel hermoso….es escapar de lo que por tantos años he buscado….

Sentía la lluvia caer contra mi rostro, mas no le daba importancia….era como si hubiera estado abrazado contigo, en nuestro propio mini-mundo….un mini-mundo, que a pesar de ser pequeño, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos….

Para que darle importancia a la lluvia?

Ella no me dará la calidez que tus brazos me brindan ahora….

Para que darle importancia a lo que vendrá?

Se que con esto, estarás conmigo por siempre….y yo….estaré contigo….por toda la eternidad….después….y antes de mi muerte….

Para que perder las esperanzas de que mis sueños se cumplirán?

Si tu, aquí abrazándome, acabas de cumplir mi mayor sueño….el de tenerte…el de ser tuyo…

Para que darle importancia a cosas como esas…cosas inservibles, cosas que tal vez no me que no alegraran mas mi vida, ya que mi vida no puede ser mas feliz, que ahora, cuando mi alma se siente totalmente satisfecha al estar en tus brazos….sabes….ahora le doy gracias a esta lluvia…a la que maldecí en un principio…pero que ahora bendigo….porque gracias a ella, tu viniste aquí….esta lluvia te conducio a mi, a con quien debías estar….esta lluvia, compadecida de mi eterno dolor, me trajo al mas bello de los Ángeles….el que ahora susurra palabras de amor en mi oído, y entre todas aquellas frases, dos simples palabras hacen que las lagrimas vuelvan a florecer de mis turquesas….pero esta vez….de felicidad….y dicha….

Te amo….

Para que preocuparme por mi felicidad?

Si tú, acá, acabas de brindarme toda la felicidad posible que uno pueda dar con esas simples dos palabras….del saber que me amas…..del saber que tengo esperanza…del que estoy en tus brazos…del que yo soy tuyo….y tu eres mío….

….Para siempre….


End file.
